Nero Fenrirs
|previous occupation = Unknown |team = Himself |previous team = None |base of operations = Fiore |status = Active (formerly incarcerated) |relatives = Unknown Foster Dragon |magic = Archive Magic Artisan Magic Requip Magic Dragon Blood Slayer Magic |weapons = Longinus: Holy Lance of Destiny }} Nero Fenrirs (ニロフェンリス, Niro Fenrisu), is the self-proclaimed Prince of Dragons (龍の王子, Ryuu no Ouji) and heir to the Dragon King; a sociopathic Dragon Slayer who hunted and mercilessly slaughtered citizens of the Kingdom of Fiore like cattle. He is the demon spoken of in hushed whispers, the reaper that swept across the nation wiping out towns and settlements in its wake leaving naught but a path of blood and death. He is an abomination; a monster without morals or regard for human life, who views all other living beings as his playthings. For years, Nero remained an unknown within the world of Magic, hidden like a phantom; plundering, raping, murdering, and cannibalizing on any he pleased. His reign continued until his climactic battle against the King of Albion. Imprisoned by the Magic Council, he was starved of his ill-gotten powers and sealed in the lowest pits of their prison. Yet even that was not enough to hold him, for only a few scant months later he freed himself, cannibalized his inmates and disappeared in the chaos. There is word that he has once again risen, that whole swaths of civilization killed in a single night, their towns painted with blood and gore, a testament to his fury. Now he is free. His pride trampled and stolen, he now seeks vengeance against all who dared oppose him. Appearance Personality }} The blood of a dragon flows through his veins, and he carries in him a legacy of power and nobility no human could ever match. His lineage dates back to the Era of Dragons where his ancestors held the world in their claws, their rule unquestioned, and absolute. Even after their fall, and the rise of mankind, they were not forgotten. Nero does not believe in his birthright, he embodies it. After-all he is a King is he not? A world crafted by the might of dragonkind is their kingdom, so he is its King. That is how it is and how it will always be. Supremely confident and self-assured, Nero considers himself above the reproach of human morality and law. They are imitations, trifling baubles created by those lesser than he. Such inconsequential things hold no meaning to him or his brethren. Like gods, their presence is immediately apparent to those around them and Nero fully expects others to bow to his will. He abides no rules but his own, and does not acknowledge the sovereignty of those claiming to be kings and queens themselves. Such a title is reserved for their betters, for dragons. It was their claws that which gouged canyons and river beds, their awesome breath which gave shape to lakes and filled the oceans. It was their power over creation itself which birthed the mountains, and very land in which the humans tread. It was by their grace that they were given allowance to live. Therefore as one who is descended from such noble beings he is the rightful heir to their legacy. As a king he is commanding and authoritative; he does not ask, he commands. His is a voice wrapped in culture, punctuated by the sophistication and eloquence of the greatest poets while smooth and deep as the earth on which his step falls. He is a being driven by his wants and desire's and sets himself to satisfying them. That is the right of those who have power, as it is the natural order of the world itself. There are many things he values and many things he despises, and to begin with, that is the assumption that one is of greater standing than he. With the world as his kingdom his sovereignty is without limit, wherever he goes he is King. His domain. To those who show him proper reverence, he will treat as valued subjects. Their desire's become his, and his become theirs, for a kingdom is but a reflection of the one who rules it. There are those who have realized that appeasing to his haughty nature, that despite his condescending nature will treat them remarkably well. They will be given wealth beyond their dreams, prestige beyond their station and power they never could have achieved on their own. This strange dichotomy between his otherwise callous disregard for life and utter monstrous nature clashes with his civility to those who show him his due respect. That is because to him morality is a thing of curiosity, not a creed to abide in his life. Good and evil are a novelty he enjoys for the drama they create but he has no use for them. His actions are dictated by a chaotic storm of primal instinct and desires not entirely human. Nero only has the appearance of a human, but the things that define them as human are notably absent in Nero. The emotions of envy, jealousy, remorse or heaven forbid guilt do not exist within him. He understands them, as well as any intellectual would about a recurring phenomena. But can he sympathize, or even empathize with other humans? No, that is an impossibility. Take for example the accumulation of wealth. It is something that he and others in power share, but his reasons for doing so are strange for one with so much power. He gathers wealth merely for the sake of having it. He does not spend it, he collects artifacts and treasures to admire them for their beauty. The world is his kingdom and he does not ask for anything, he demands, and it is given. He does understand however that there are others who falsely believe that what they hold is their's, and that they are often less than forthcoming in parting with it. So he has taken to games of chance to acquire them. Well they would be games of chance if he actually had the possibility of losing but giving them the illusion is important, a necessity if you will. Battle for Nero is an indulgence. It is an opportunity to once again demonstrate the veracity of his Kingship, and the might of all Dragons to those foolish enough to challenge him. That and he so enjoys the scent of fear, and desperation. Such emotions add a very potent flavor when the being in question is consumed, that is simply exquisite to his palate. He verbally assaults his prey, taunting them and belittling their efforts, just to see how they react. Rarely will he become enraged due to anothers actions, instead he grows increasingly amused by their pitiful efforts to harm him. Throughout the battle he will twist their words until they are like poison in their ears, and deconstruct their ambitions till they are frivolous and futile endeavors. Indeed, Nero practices a psychological form of warfare fit only for the most aberrant of sadists. Voracious Madness Nero is a Dragon Blood Slayer who has seemingly overcome the madness that would otherwise consume his mind in blood-lust. Rather than be controlled by his ravenous appetite he has instead come to embody it in every facet of his life. That is how he learned to control his urges. He is ravenous for wealth, collecting treasure's thought long lost in the world of Earth Land. He has traveled from one ocean to the next seeking fortunes and mysteries left behind by his ancestors. His appetite for pleasures of the flesh is boundless, indulging himself with equal abandon be it man or woman, after-all his human form is malleable, and for one who can change his appearance depending on who he eats he finds the encounters all the more thrilling. His greed for power and prestige is beyond the petty ambitions of any mortal man. He is King, and the world is his kingdom. From the way he fights, to how he eats to virtually everything he does in life, is to the extreme. His personality is voracious, his life style maddening, his thirst for pleasure in all its forms is endless. Has he risen above his primal instinct? No, it is far worse, he has immersed himself in it, allowing him to become even more of a monster than a human. To Nero, this is what it means to be a Dragon. History Age of the Gods Nero was born in the previous era before the rise of the Dragons. It was a time where powerful and divine spirits walked among mortals, granting miracles in exchange for the faith and prayers of their followers. Mysterious and unknowing their true motivations were shrouded in darkness, often they would unleash terrible curses upon the populace, and waged eternal struggles against their rivals. Entire civilizations were wiped out due to the capricious nature of these beings, and humanity was next. At the time Dragons had not yet ascended to supremacy, that honor belonged to the Gods. But the Gods were enemies even to each other, constantly competing for worshipers, which soon turned into all-out-war. It was a vicious and bloody conflict that ravaged the land and tore humanity apart. Crusades marched across the foreign lands, defiling, pillaging and raping all in their wake, and all in the name of their God. Nero was but a young-ling, a mere whelp who saw the conflict as yet another reason to disdain the Gods and their petty rule. He saw the humans for what they truly were; disgusting, pathetic, ignorant beings. So desperate were they for guidance that they would gladly slay their own children in ritual sacrifice simply to appease the whims of their Gods. Truly such a race of mongrels were no better than animals. It is little wonder that he grew into what he is today, for his earliest memories of humanity shaped his very preconceptions. Then the God Slayers emerged. Humans wielding powerful relics; conduits for the faith of their people to challenge the very Gods themselves. And who was it that they turned to for guidance when they abandoned their masters? It was the Dragons who saw to their plight. Naturally Dragons did not worship gods, but neither were they enemies. However the Gods had grown fat from sitting on the throne of power, and though rare they had commanded their loyal followers to slay Dragons (much to their eternal amusement) for treasure and fame. Dragon's responded by building a reputation for being cunning, with their traps and games, while demonstrating overwhelming power face to face. Suffice to say, there were many Dragons who were eager to topple the Gods drunk on their own arrogance. Nero as young as he was, was strong and so fought in the war against these so called Gods. Thanks to the actions of the God Slayers, the Gods were either killed or banished from Earth Land, and thus their Age finally came to an end. But as one King was struck down another took his place, and that is when the Age of Dragons began. Age of the Dragons Age of Humanity Synopsis *'Battle of Slayers: Fire Dragon Tyrant Vs. The Dragon King' - (ongoing) Equipment Longinus Longinus: Holy Lance of Destiny (定めの天矛, Sadame no Ten Hoko): Ddraig Goch Ddraig Goch: O Crimson Wyrm, Burn With Rage the Dragon's Bane: Nidhogg Nidhogg: O Wyrm of Frost, Rend the World Tree: Kur Kur: Unfettered Valorous Dragon: Kur was one of the original dragons who petitioned his brethren to seek peace with humanity. This desire was born out of his love for a human priestess. Kur ruled his territory harsh but fairly, and over the years the humans began practicing worship in order to curry favor with the seemingly godlike being. None were more favored than the head priestess whose devotion in both body and soul were so profound as to have moved the mighty Dragon King. Eventually Kur began granting favors to the priestess who wished wanted for nothing but her devotion to him. Soon Kur fell in love and that is when he banded together with fellow sympathetic Dragons with the notion of coexistence. Kur was apart of the original group who desired coexistence, and ironically was one of the first Dragons to die in the conflict that would later become the Dragon Civil War. From Kur's hide, Nero fashioned for himself a powerful suit of armor using the scales of the Radiant Sun Dragon. Donning this armor requires that Nero summon forth the lacrima he crafted from Kur's blood, and then implants that directly into his chest. The potent draconic energies surging within the life crystal flow into his body and in an explosion of fire he becomes bathed in radiant sunlight. As it dims, his appearance changes entirely, his body is covered in a form-fitting black sinew and adorned on top of it is dull gold, perhaps even bronze scalemail. On his shoulders he wears a red fur-like cloak with a massive pauldron on his left shoulder. There in the center of his chest the dragon lacrima glows faintly with power. Nero often wore this armor when he battled against human sympathizers, as a grisely reminder of the fallen who died in that conflict. The armor itself is a work of art, its craftsmanship is beyond any smith of today's era, and as armor forged from the body of a dragon it grants Nero numerous powers. *'Visage of the Fallen:' Kur was known as the First for many reasons. He was the first Dragon to establish a territory and demand tribute from humans for his protection. He was the first to stay his hand in their conflicts and instead act as a guiding force by which they would strive to embody. Kur was the first to fall in love with a human, the first to demonstrate valor, and justice to the humans. He was the first of many things, and the first Dragon slain in the civil war. His name is synonomous with prestige and honor, his power a beacon of light and hope for those who worshipped him. It is with dramatic irony that upon implanting the lacrima of the deceased Kur within himself and donning this powerful relic, that Nero's very own appearance, his countenance should be changed and molded by the legacy of Kur himself. Any who gaze upon Nero will not see the demon king, but rather the comely appearance of a young man, the visage of Kur himself when he took human form. They will not remember that Nero and the form they see before them are one and the same, it will be as if Nero had simply vanished. An immensely powerful compulsion is at work here, one whose magic draws upon the ability of Dragon's to alter the memories of humans at will. Donning this armor immediately erases the presence of Nero, fooling the most powerful of magical sensory artifacts and the even the heightened senses of Dragon Slayers. For as long as this armor is worn, "Nero" effectively does not exist. It is the perfect disguise, but it is also a double edged one. As powerful of a compulsion it is on others, that goes doubly so for Nero himself. The very essence of Kur's blood and soul surge through Nero's body. It is only in a twist of pure irony that while wearing this armor that Nero becomes less of a bloodthirsty megalomanic and a more tempered, perhaps even benevolent king. His personality is not changed, but the wanton bloodlust that pervaded him is seemingly gone. He still retains his otherwise arrogant attitude, but his tendency to slaughter and murder those in his immediate vicinity is lessened to a greater degree. Nero is of oddly enough unaware of the psychological changes and instead wars this armor as a show of pride when conversing with Dragons. *'Light of the Burning Sun:' Prior to the war, Kur was a powerful dragon who drew power from the light of the sun and stars, wielding its awesome might as an avatar of life against the denizens of the dark. It was believed that it was his power which fueled the sun and that its passing was indicative of his waning reserves. Each night, acolytes, priests, and priestesses would pray, offering their faith, devotion and very lives to empower the exalted dragon so that he may awake from his slumber and usher in the dawn. Myth and folklore to be sure, Kur was but a Dragon, and had no more influence over the passing of the day as any mortal, but what he did have was that his scales would absorb the light of the sun and shine radiantly with untapped power. This ability is retained even after Kur's hide was fashioned into armor, granting Nero the passive ability to absorb sunlight and transform that directly into power. The longer he remains under the sun the brighter his armor becomes, granting Nero several unique powers: **'Light Magic '(光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): As a Dragon who embodied the element of light, Kur was capable of wielding the very might of the sun to smight his enemies, banish the darkness and utterly annihilate his foes. With armor forged from the very body of Kur, Nero is granted a measure of this formidable power, allowing him to cast awe inspiring spells of pure light, focused beams of searing heat, and blinding illumination. Naturally such power having been born from the heart of a dragon is undoubtably a form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Using the armor as a lens, Nero is able to cast spells derived from his archive magic, and weave powerful combinations of magical light to unleash upon his foes. He may also augment his own Dragon Slayer spells using Kur's Light Magic. Yet there lies several unique and powerful ancient spells Kur was capable of manifesting and with the armor in the hands of Nero he too is able to wield them. **'Dawn's Exodus:' **'Radiant Light of the Dawn:' Fafnir Fafnir: Resplendont Wyrm of Golden Radiance: Tiamat Tiamat: Dragon of Perfect Sovereign Splitting Heaven and Earth: Leviathan Leviathan: Tempestuous Ocean Seething Wyrm: Artifacts Ouroboros: Entwin the World Jörmungandr: Poison the Sky Magical Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: In their hearts they despaired for what little hope they clung to was shattered like the walls of their fortress. A Dragon is power incarnate, with claws that cleave the earth in two, and strength to smash open a mountain, it is little wonder why the steel and iron walls of their bastion crumbled like dust. A slayer of dragons would undoubtedly have the power to match that, and Nero wreathed in an aura of draconic might brought down the entire structure with a single resounding stomp. The ground beneath it caved in, dragging one-hundred years of history and its people with it into the darkness below. That is but one instance of Nero's inhuman strength, terrifying to behold, a single strike pulverizes the forces of nature around him. Winds screech as catastrophic waves of pressure rush outward, fissures splitting the earth, entire chasms forming in the wake of a single attack. The strength he possesses is beyond the realm of humans, it is something that cannot be achieved by mere training or effort. His is a power gained through blood inherited and blood spilled. Through battles against his human-sympathetic brethren in the skies over Earth Land where Dragon faced off against Slayer, only in that crucible, that slaughter can one acquire the sheer relentless pursuit of power to achieve the strength he now wields. It is frightening to witness the ease at which he commands his strength, how simple gestures unleash rippling masses of raw power that crash against the defenses of his victims, eradicating them outright before spattering his victims. Immense Endurance & Durability: Swords forged from the hardest steels crack and dull when struck against the hide of a Dragon, magic fizziles against their scales, and the mighty elements themselves fail to deter the behemoth. The constitution of a Dragon is beyond comprehension, it is a powerful engine that generates immense vitality, and their physiology impenetrable defenses. Nero, scion of Dragonkind shares their powerful life force and defensive ability. Impervious to non-magical weapons, swords crack and dull against Nero's skin, spears shatter upon contact and where others fall from the onslaught of magical attack, Nero shrugs off such effects without any effort. Fatigue and exhaustion are the ailments of humans, and Nero does not suffer such weakness, at least those enduced by physical effort. In battle his durability is made manifest, wounds dealt heal in seconds, his body capable of operating at peak efficiency for lengthy periods of time. In the throes of battle where his heart races and his blood pumps like beating drums beneath his skin, does Nero grow even more powerful. As a veteran of the Dragon Civil War, Nero survived countless attacks by enemy Dragons, weathered through the most fearsome roar's, one's so powerful as to reshape the earth itself! His body has suffered injury from vicious claws and molten fangs and still he fought on. Yet since the time of Dragons, Nero has had little challenge, his blood thirsts for the thrill of combat, and the chaos it unleashes. Enhanced Senses: Even for a Dragon Slayer, Nero possesses heightened senses that are far beyond human capability. Taken together, they combine to create an acute sensory awareness which allows him to detect and read the involuntary and voluntary body movements of others. His visual spectrum is considerably larger than the average human, allowing him to faintly see heat patterns, and the ability to see perfectly without light. His hearing is augmented to levels where he can determine a person's height, weight and general body type, along with other physical characteristics such as training. The range of his vision and hearing are also greatly augmented where even objects over vast distances can be seen with great clarity and precision. His sense of smell as any Dragon Slayer is perhaps his strongest, in being able to read the plethora of pheromones emitted from humans and other creatures to more easily interpert their overall mood and bearing. His sense of smell alone can determine the physical condition of others, and he has shown the ability to "replay" entire events within an area based on scent alone. Enhanced Speed: High-Speed Regeneration: 'The physiology of a Dragon is potent, and indeed vastly superior to a humans in many ways. Their bodies are capable of metabolizing toxins and other waste and transform that into energy. Furthermore their ability to recovery from what would be fatal wounds to a human is order of magnitude's greater. So as long as the body remains relatively intact, it is possible for a Dragon to recover, even regenerate whole limbs assuming they are able to obtain the energy to do so. It is unclear if Nero was the actual sire of a Dragon with a human woman, or if he was simply a human who acquired Dragon Blood Magic, regardless his body is capable of rapid regeneration turning wounds into shallow cuts in seconds. This is especially evident after consuming victims, allowing him to turn their absorbed life force as fuel for his regeneration. During this period he experiences heightened regenerative capabilities, however repeated trauma appears to use up the energy of the victims he's consumed. Should this supply be exhausted, his body instead draws upon his magical energy to faciliate regeneration. Unlike his other abilities, this function is involuntary and thus can be used against him to drain his magic. Continually having to regenerate while performing magic becomes increasingly difficult, though given his immense durability such a feat is very rare. Physical Combat Styles There have only been two teachers in his life. The first is his father, a Dragon of unfathomable power, who bestowed upon his heir the most sacred of all Dragon Magic. The second is the one who taught him the art of war, the cadence of combat, the dance of death. That mentor was battle. Nero has had no formal instruction in any form of martial art, afterall they were created by humans, because they had no claws, no fangs to tear apart their enemies. The silly forms and movements performed by humans are but pale imitations desperately trying to emulate the natural ferocity and instinct of nature's finest predators. He does not fight like a man, because he is not a man. He is a Dragon. With the all-powerful strength of his ancestors, vitality and life force beyond mortal capability, primal cunning forged over eons of war, Nero is the penultimate predator. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: For all of his veneer of eloquence, grace and poise, Nero as a warrior is viciously savage and brutal. There are no forms that best exemplify his method of combat, for it does not adhere to human conventions of fighting. He is like a Dragon, wielding his fearsome might like a sledgehammer, battering into his foes with overwhelming force until they are obliterated. When he moves it is like liquid, flowing around their pitiful attacks while his own annihilate their defenses like the fires of his fury. Chaotic and unpredictable, he engages battle with inhuman savagery. There is no order, no pattern that is recognizable in his assault, he moves almost lazily around their attacks taunting them, using his own body mass to counter their rhythm as he lightly steps through their defenses only to unleash the unyielding strength that is a Dragon. His attacks are deceptively simple in execution yet the sheer power and speed behind each one more than makes up for his lack of technique. Yet compared to other veteran fighters, Nero can be found lacking only in the area of technical expertise with his fighting ability. Nero's overwhelming physical abilities have influenced the way he engages combat, contributing almost entirely to how he fights. With his brute physical strength, he relies primarily on swift but simple attacks, a wild symphony in a continuous onslaught to eradicate his opponent like a raging animal. With skin like that of a Dragons, capable of withstanding most forms of trauma, and his own immense durability, Nero has no problems taking what would be a crippling blow and shrugging any damage off as if it were nothing. These kind of technicalities while apparent by no means detract form the raw experience he has in battle. Centuries of conflict have honed his instincts to a razor edge, and his keen observations and perceptibility allow him to gauge and adapt his offense accordingly. Dragon's Blood Slayer Magic Dragon Blood Slayer Magic ' (勢力の竜: 殺意の魔法, ''Zeiryoku no Ryu: Satsui no Mahō, lit. "Power of a Dragons Blood: Ritual Killing Magic"): Dragon's Blood Slayer Magic is old magic, with roots predating the four-hundred years ago. Blood and power have always been tied together, for Dragons were the first creatures born into the world. They were the architects who shaped all the mountains, rivers and oceans. The world was a canvas and they its artist. Within their bodies flowed power absolute. Blood is the essence of all sentient life, it is the marker and blueprint of existence. The beating of a heart is a rhythm, and its pulse distinguishes between life and death. The natural order of all things is that to live one must kill and consume the life of another, their blood bringing nourishment and strength. It is this inviolable truth that defines the power of the ritual of Dragon Blood Slayer Magic. To understand the ritual one fact must be made clear. Dragon Slayers are created when a Dragon performs the ritual which infuses their blood in the body of a human. This ritual magic changes the very physiology of a human, changes the nature of their magic in order to allow them to consume raw eternano in whatever element the dragon had an affinity for, and transform that into power. Dragon Blood Ritual Magic, however is the old form, in which only by drinking, consuming and bathing in the blood of their enemies, can a Slayer obtain power. In their blood they are able to channel its power to heighten their physical abilities so that even in human form they possess the prowess of a Dragon. By focusing on the magic in their blood they can sharpen their senses, to gain the sight, scent and supernal sensory perception of a Dragon. Nature dictates that by consuming another we gain nourishment, we regain our strength, and are able to live. Yet Dragon Blood Magic takes this a step further, for by drinking in the life force of another their power becomes his own. Their strength, their speed, their senses, their magic all added to his own. These Slayers only needed to deal just a single wound, and from there they could drink the blood and gain obtain the power of any Dragon they faced. Truly it was a versatile power at their command. Even without the drinking of another's blood, they could harness their own to achieve extraordinary feats of physical athleticism and power. A single swipe of their hand would have the strength of a Dragon's claw. Their roar could shake the earth and bring out the primal fear etched into the memories of all living things; Dragon's are coming... run. '''Blood Consumption Blood is at the core of this magic, it is their strength yet it is also their greatest weakness. Dragon Blood Slayers while having the magic and blood of a dragon are still bound in human form. They possess a ravenous appetite that never ceases no matter how much they consume. This hunger generally lends itself to madness and those who fall victim to it are nothing more than mindless monsters driven only by instinct to feed. *'Voracious Madness' (渓壑発狂, Keigai Hakkyou): this refers to the psychological condition that plagues a Dragon Blood Slayer. Their bodies are capable of metabolizing virtually anything they consume. Meat, plants, inorganic material such as rock, sand, it matters not. These Slayers are forever bound to a hunger that is insatiable. Such Slayers develop peculiar palates, some for rare gemstones, and others for foods poisonous to ordinary humans, they all have one thing in common. Blood is the only source where they are able to obtain true power. For this reason many become consumed by the desire to cannibalize on other humans and Dragons. Their mouths are capable of undergoing a grotesque metamorphosis becoming draconic, even demonic as they consume their prey. Such hunger allows them to eat endlessly allowing them to devour an entire Dragon if need be. Conversely compared to other Slayers, they can be "starved". If they are withheld from consuming food, especially blood their powers actually weaken over time. They do not recover their energy unless provided proper nourishment. This is the curse of their voracious appetite. In the span of a single night they could consume the entirety of a village, adding each man, woman and child's strength to his own. Yet if deprived of such food, it is possible to weaken them to a point where even a civilian with no martial training could defeat this wounded predator. If they are denied food long enough, they will soon cannibalize on themselves, until they are destroyed. *'Blood Ascendancy' (血生興起, Ketsukouki): When a Dragon Blood Slayer consumes the blood of another being, they gain what is referred to as Blood Ascendancy. It is the transference of power inherit in blood, for blood carries in it, the memories, the knowledge, and the essence of whomsoever it was taken from. A Slayer gains access to the victims memories, and experiences. Their skills are added to his own, even a portion of their magic and magical abilities depending on how much is consumed. Should a Slayer consume a significant portion, such as a limb, they gain even greater power. By consuming the entire being, they are even able to take on their physical appearance. With access to their memories and personalities, they can perfectly mimic anyone they have recently fed upon. This is one of the primary reasons these Slayers were so monstrous, is that they could hunt and kill without anyone ever knowing. For Dragon Blood Slayers, this is incredibly addicting as they experience a pleasure and high so potent while under its effects, that they inevitably succumb to the madness of their hunger. However these abilities are temporary. Their high metabolism ensures that any power gained in this fashion is fleeting. A Slayer only retains Blood Ascendancy for up to 24 hours after consumption, thereafter the memories and skills fade away. 'Slayer Magic' The draconic blood that flows through the veins of a Dragon Blood Slayer is raw power, it is strength unyielding that empowers their bodies and grants them the ability to wield the magic of Dragons. The irony of Dragon Blood Magic is that it revolves around life, protection and nature. Originally they were to be used as support forces, enhancing the defenses of other Dragons and themselves, but instead corrupted their power into something resembles death, power and the desecration of nature instead. Compared to the more modern Dragon Slayer Magic's that exist, Dragon Blood Slayer Magic retains its roots in the ancient draconic language and script. * Floísvos Drákos (フロイスボス・ドラコス, φλοίσβος δράκος, Furoisubosu Dorakosu, Greek for, "Roaring Dragon"): The embodiment of a dragon's fearsome power is the roar they unleash upon their enemies. A single exhalation, and the world is thrown into chaos. Howling winds rip apart the surrounding area, while thunderous shock-waves crash against the forces of nature bending everything around him until they break. This is one of the most primal applications of his inheritance and power, when Nero unleashes his Dragon's Roar, it releases powerful waves of destructive force that radiate outward crushing the ground beneath him, slam into objects with enough force to shatter them instantly and send anything nearby hurtling away at high speeds. Yet it is not the destructive potential that makes this roar so fearsome, but that it induces a mania within the minds of its victims. Terrifying to behold, fear crawls up their spines, stills their hands and paralyzes their bodies, for Nero becomes the very avatar of their nightmares. It is the sound of death, a declaration announcing the return of nature's most powerful of all predators. It seeps into their minds like a poison, tainting their courage, feeding their doubt, choking their resolve until they are nothing more than a trembling fool cowering in the dark waiting to be killed. The sound echoes for miles outward and even those unable to see or understand why they cling to their clothes for protection understand the instinct to flee. * Nýchi Drákou (ニキ・ドラコ, Νύχι Δράκου, Niki Dorako, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw"): A form of Dragon Blood Magic that alters the physiology of the Slayer into that of a dragon granting them dragonscale-like patterns on the skin, elongated claws and increased physical ability. This spell appears to be the precursor to the famed Dragon Force, gained by most modern Dragon Slayers. Rather than act as a amplifier for his Dragon Blood Magic, Dragon's Claws serves to increase Nero's physical offensive power in the form of granting augmented physical strength and durability, as well as the physical features of a dragon. As powerful as such an ability he is only able to activate one aspect at any given time. ** Claws: Nero's hands transform into draconic claws drastically increasing his offensive capability. The claws have the potent ability to sever stable forms of magic, such as barriers, and other magical defenses. They can also be used to rend away supportive magical abilities such as those used by Sky Dragon Slayers, using a slashing motion over the creature, causing the spells to unravel as the magic holding them in place is shredded. ** Scales: Dragonscales form over his body and torso in patchwork patterns, granting Nero augmented defensive capabilities. In this form he is capable of withstanding very powerful forms of physical force and trauma, and is a favored form when fighting against those with a strong melee skill set. The scales serve to deflect physical forces away from his body allowing him to use his limbs as shields against physical attack. However it is not just physical attacks that his scales protect against, but internal damage as well. His self-healing capabilities are vastly increased in this form and by sacrificing magical power he can heal injuries on his person. This form also allows him to purge his body of toxins and other chemicals rendering them useless against him. * Fterá Tou Drákou (フテラ・ト・ドラコ, Φτερά του δράκου, Futera To Dorako, Greek for, "Wings of the Dragon"): A form of Dragon Blood Magic that alters the physiological and magical defenses of the Dragon Slayer. When cast, Nero's body adopts either a sheen of transcluent shimmering dragonscales which drastically increase his magical resistance, allowing him to otherwise ignore most forms of magical effect. Rather than a test of his durability, this spell seems to ward off magic much as a Dragon proves invunerable to conventional magic, splashing harmlessly on his hide. Alternatively he can increase his physical defenses by causing his body to grow dragonscales all over his body which vastly increase his durability against physical attack. In this form he is capable of withstanding extreme temperature ranges such as the roar of a Fire Dragon, high pressure environments and allowed him to survive the impact from miles in the sky while under the effects of Arthurs wind magic which negated any wind resistance. * Giortí̱ Drákou (ジオルティ・ドラコ, γιορτή δράκου, Jioruti Dorako, Greek for, "Dragon's Feast"): Although considered a spell, this magic is what allows the Dragon Blood Slayer to consume his victims and whatever else they may desire and convert that into energy. In the case of blood consumed, magical energy and Blood Ascendancy. The magic origin of a Dragon Blood Slayer is altered by the use of this magic, allowing it to recognize the eternano within the consumed blood and draw that power out, converting it into a source that the Dragon Blood Slayer can use. As a passive ability it renders the jaws of a Dragon Blood Slayer the ability to unhinge and greatly expand as a draconic transformation alters the teeth to become sharper, more jagged and elongated much like the maw of a Dragon. Like snakes, Dragon Blood Slayers can consume beings easily several times their body mass in a single gulp, their high metabolism quickly breaking down the food into base materials. A Dragon Blood Slayer derives the most sustenance from blood, but if necessary they can consume non-organic materials. This however is a delaying tactic, to stave off starvation and is rarely if ever used. The nature of this magic also allows them in a single inhale draw in all ambient blood that is nearby, much like how other slayers can consume their element. * Kardiá Enós Drákou (kαρδιά ενός δράκου, Greek for "Heart of a Dragon"): A support spell whose purpose is the transference of power. As a support spell it allows Nero to extend the benefits of his Dragon Slayer Magic to allies or comrades. Typically this is used as a form of healing, or to bestow inceased physical or magical defenses. *'Glóssa Tou Drákou' (Γλώσσα του Δράκου, Greek for "Dragon's Tongue"): This spell is a constant ongoing effect that allows the Dragon Slayer to communicate with animal, or creature with a known language, furthermore they care able to project their thoughts allowing for telepathic communication. This kind of communication was common for dragons as their thoughts were broadcasted allowing all things within an area to "hear" them. *'Kýrosi tis Gis' (Κύρωση της Γης, Greek for "Sanction of the Earth"): Although considered a form of ward magic, this powerful dragon spell allows the slayer to erect a wide-area wards that can be anchored to homes, structures, or even cities. These wards function by drawing power from nature and the elements and can be futher customized based on intent, response and design. * Thysía Aímatos (シシア・エーマトス, θυσία αίματος, Shishia Ēmatosu, Greek for, "Blood Sacrifice"): The blood that flows through their bodies is a coveted source of power, the root of their strength and the very principle by which they live. All power has a price, and that payment is almost always paid in blood. For a Dragon Blood Slayer, this concept is as real and true as any other. This spell is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic Amplification, in that by sacrificing their own vitality, weakening them physically and magically, they can greatly heighten the effectiveness of a single spell, power or attack. Yet the secret of this power lies in Blood Ascendency, their ability to absorb the strength and abilities of those they consume. By using that as a source of power they are able to at its loss temporarily increase their power or perform a vastly augmented spell. Dragon Magic is notoriously powerful, but the spells available are exhausting to any human, even a Dragon Blood Slayer might face annihilation should he attempt to use such power without proper preparation. *'Krýstallo Aíma ti̱s Zo̱í̱s' (クリスタロ・エーマ・ティス・ゾス, κρύσταλλο αίμα της ζωής, Kurisutaro Ēma Tisu Zosu, Greek for, "Life-Blood Crystal"): A dragon spell developed by Nero, it is a form of ritual magic that transmutes blood into a Lacrima shard. By sacrificing the boon he obtains from Blood Ascendancy, Nero can crystallize the strengths, skills, abilities and memories of those he has consumed into pure Lacrima using this spell. Ingenious in its creation, its practical benefits far outweigh the temporarily loss of a drug-like high. With Artisan Magic, Nero has crafted powerful artifacts, conceptual weapons and tools for his personal use woven from the blood and deaths of those who have fallen at his hand. The ritual is astonishingly simple, requiring on for Nero to inflict a wound on his person and draw out the absorbed blood with his magic. Then the blood coalesces into a orb in his outstretched hand as magic is infused to harden the blood into a crystalline orb. Layers of magic circles will surround the orb as he begins the final process to create the Lacrima, with dragon symbols etching themselves onto the new Lacrima. Once finished, the Krýstallo Aíma ti̱s Zo̱í̱s is finally complete. Originally, Nero simply used the blood lacrima as a lens for his power, but to his dissatisfaction discovered that lacrima crafted form humans were consumed up by his own magic, whether they were implanted or not, it merely allowed him to save the boons acquired from his meals for a later time. Ironically the same could not be said for others. He could lend his blood lacrima to humans and they would be able to make use of its abilities without cracking the crystal. That is why he invested time and research into Artisan magic. By infusing the lacrima within an object he could craft Holder-Type items that could be used by anyone, himself included without risk of damaging the crystal. *'Drákou Nýchi Schismés Gi̱' (ドラコ・ニキ・スキスメス・ジ, Δράκου νύχι σχισμές Γη , Dorako Niki Sukisumesu Ji, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw Gouges the Earth"): Speaking the invocation his voice is no longer human. Deep and guttural, its visceral tones tear relentlessly against the walls of the mind, like a thousand nails grinding against steel. Ancient blood magic draws upon the power of the slayer to form an ethereal construct, crimson energy pools outward from outstretched hand, forming into a dragons claw. Massive to behold it towers over Nero shining with translucent golden energy, and extending outward are four jagged claws longer than any human yet sharper than any sword. At his command, Nero can with a gesture summon forth an avatar of his Dragon Form, to crush and annihilate his foes. Sweeping his arm across his field of vision a behemoth sized claw will rake the landscape, carving out deep gashes in the earth with immense force. *'Drákou Ptéryga Réntin'nk Ouranoú' (ドラコ・プテリガ・レンティンク・オラノ, Δράκου Πτέρυγα Ρέντινγκ ουρανού, Dorako Puteriga Rentinku Orano, Greek for, "Dragon's Wing Rends the Sky"): Shimmering golden wings of translucent magical energy unfurl from his back spanning a truly massive and awe-inspiring wingspan. With a single flap, the pressure exerted slams into the ground with such oppressive force as to flatten the surrounding area. Nero is propelled upward in a leap far beyond the ability of any mage, soaring high into the sky. These spectral wings grant Nero unrivaled aerial power as the winds they generate buffet his enemies with enough concussive force to pulverize stone and metal and by wrapping a single wing around him, he can shield himself from powerful magical attacks directed at him. *'Ptó̱si̱ tou Drákou vrychi̱thmós tou Ouranoú' (プトシ・ト・ドラコ・ブライキスフモス・ト・オラノ, Πτώση του Δράκου βρυχηθμός του Ουρανού, Putoshi To Dorako Buraikisufumosu To Orano, Greek for, "Dragon's Roar, Heaven's Fall"): One of the most insidious powers Dragon's possessed was the ability to alter and manipulate the memories of humans. This form of dragon magic is rooted in this ability, and considered the equivalent of a Secret Art known to modern Dragon Slayers. While Nero's roar is capable of blanketing the earth into destructive chaos, its most effective power is the ability to seep into the minds of his victims and induce madness. This spell is a refinement of that ability and requires large amounts of absorbed blood to fuel it. By sacrificing a significant portion of his Blood Ascendancy, Nero can unleash this terrifying roar, which acts as a form of mind control. With it he can alter the minds and memories of those within his vicinity, rewrite entire histories and implant subtle suggestions in their minds. This form of dragon magic is so potent that weaker dragons and those who have not yet reached full maturity can be bent to Nero's will not unlike . The extent of his ability has yet to be shown, but Nero was renown for his ability to brainwash captured Dragons and "re-educate" them into accepting the dogma of the oppossing dragons side in the Dragon Civil War. *'Anávasi̱: O vasiliás tou Drákou' (アナブシ オ・ブシリアス・ト・ドラコ, ανάβαση: Ο βασιλιάς του Δράκου, Anabushi O Bushiriasu To Dorako, Greek for, "Ascension: King of Dragons"): Not Yet Revealed. **'Drákou Sklávo̱n' (Δράκου σκλάβων/ドラコ・ スクレーボン , Dorako Sukurēbon; Greek for "Dragon Slave"): Not Yet Revealed. 'Dragon Magic' Dragon Magic (竜魔法, Ryū Mahō): refers to the natural ability of Dragon's to connect with the spiritual flow of nature and cast magical spells. This is because for Dragons, elementals and gods, using magic required as much effort as one requires to breath. It was a phenomena that they could utilize naturally, instinctually even. Their ability to harness the chaotic forces of nature without all the complex rituals necessary for humans made them the undisputed rulers before the dawn of the first civilization. Dragon Magic differs from the magic performed by humans in that it draws its power from what humans have only been able to translate as, "the root", which many believe to be a reference to the One Magic. Dragon Magic is the manifestation of the world, given form by the will of the Dragon, sharing a similiarity to the infamous Memory-Make. However as opposed to relying on their own memory, Dragon Magic instead uses the memory of the world to create such effects. Their command of the elements, the laws of nature even the laws of reality itself can be attributed to their instinctual grasp and use of this magic. Dragon Blood Slayer Magic grants Nero this same connection, though it is diluted. He would not be able to erase an entire mountain with a single thought, and the magic required to even perform such a feat is beyond his current form. However he like all Dragon's is able to command nature itself and recreate fantasmal effects with simple gestures, and a focus of thought. Archive Magic Archive '(古文書 (アーカイブ), ''Ākaibu, lit. "Ancient Documents"): Is a form of magic that converts information into a magical data, that can be stored within the mind and soul of the caster. Nero learned this magic in order to circumvent the weaknesses of his Blood Ascendancy, namely gradual loss of the absorbed magic's known, skills and memories of his victims. By converting this information into another format, specifically archive magic, Nero is able to store this information indefinitely. However even after encoding the information he himself lacks the conceptual understanding of how they work, therefore he is only able to retain the information as a form of rote memorization. Still the knowledge he retains is helpful and his increased memory allows him to conjure a three-dimensional projection of the memory as a book. Using Artisan Magic he then gives the projection a physical form, and is able to read the material at his leisure and learn it normally. This process while useful for him, is actually more useful for those he surrounds himself with. Nero possesses a literal library of magic, history, skills and experiences that would otherwise have been lost to time and death. He is able to provide texts of hidden sword skills, of mysteries that were guarded by the most fanatic of minds to whomever he pleases. He typically uses this as a way of rewarding those who have earned his favor by providing them with information they could never have acquired on their own. *Telepathy Magic' (念話, ''Terepashī): One of the more common applications Nero uses with this magic. The psychological effect alone on his victims as he invades their minds is by far the most pleasing aspect of this power. The fact that he can communicate with his "subjects" across vast distances gives even more credence to his position as King. By marking his subjects with a blood seal he instantly engage in telepathic communication with them regardless of where they are in Earth Land. *' : '''Although this application of Archive is generally used for support while one's allies are in the field of battle, Nero has of course perverted the original intent of this spell. If he is feeling sadistic but not so much as to implant a blood lacrima into his victims, Nero will instead employ this function of the spell, and transfer the last living moments of their loved ones before he plays with them. The vivid detail and imagination he has with his torture and manner of slow killing is particularly vile and the emotions of rage and despair that they feel serves only to please him. Artisan Magic & Requip Magic 'Artisan Magic' (鍛冶の魔法, ''Kaji no Mahō): Nero's interest in artisan magic developed out the weakness imposed on him by his weakened state, and inability to make full use of his Dragon Blood Magic. He discovered to his ire that creating blood lacrima while useful, at best created single-use items that were destroyed immediately after use. To his continued annoyance this failure only seemed to affect him, possibly due to the constitution that made up his physiology. In his journey's he made several startling discovery's, that lacrima could not only act as a lens but a foci for magic when properly affixed and built into various relics. Intrigued he began studying the methodology of fabricating and crafting weapons, armors and other mundane relics and infusing them with his blood lacrima. To his astonishment he discovered that he could craft Holder-Type magical items, that allowed one to use the abilities imprinted within the lacrima he created. Amused and no less fascinated by the discovery Nero has made it a point of pride to learn as much as he could about this form of magic, and has through the years apprenticed himself under various masters and participated in research studies and colleges dedicated to the art. He is a rather frequent visitor to the city of Avalon and is considered something of a celebrity due to his insights and technique. As a result of his craftsmanship he has developed his own personal library of Requip weapons, and armors available at his command. This is also how he has bestowed power to those who are his servants. : Requip: Dragon's Hoard (換装・竜蔵, Kansō: Ryūzō): Is Nero's own personal application of the Requip magic. It is an extra-dimensional gateway, that leads to the location where he houses all of the artifacts, and riches he has plundered over the years. Though he regards all of Earth Land as his kingdom, there are certain trinkets, and items of significance that he deems are of such importance, rarity and beauty that he cannot be parted from them. To that end he fashioned for himself a dimensional gate, pathaway using old ritual magic that leads to an actual physical location he refers to as the, "Parekklí̱si ti̱s i̱remías Drákou" (Παρεκκλήσι της ηρεμίας Δράκου, Greek for, "Shrine of the Sleeping Dragon"). Nero is capable of traversing to this location though the timing of his departure and arrival do not often coincide, almost as if the shrine itself exists in a place between dimensions. Within his hoard, Nero houses all of the Blood Lacrima he has created over the years, where tomes comprised of lost knowledge from those he's devoured and reforged using his Artisan Magic remain. Yet it can be briefly seen when he summons his artifacts from this place, and it is a beauty to behold. Mountains of gold litter its landscape, precious gemstones glitter among its rivers. Bookshelves filled with ancient texts and lost writings, some never having known the light of day rest here in this most holy of places. Situated in what appears to be a complex cave system, magnificent statues of jade and marble stand tall and pristine. From the finest silks to the most masterful paintings and other craftswork lie within his Dragon's Hoard. It is a treasury, a library, and a source of near endless wealth for any who would dare to try and breech it. Curse of Longinus Gaius Cassius Longinus was an immortal warrior who fought in the Age of the Gods to bring out peace to his people. Once they were vanquished, thus began the Age of Dragons. He was a centurion, a knight who protected the land and its people, upheld their faith and ultimately swore to fight against all who would oppress them. It was his genuine earnest, and persistent dialogs of peace that helped reach the ears of sympathetic dragons that led to the eventual civil war. In the savage war between dragons over the fate of mankind, Gaius was a force the Dragons had not seen before. A man strengthened by hope, who possessed skills and magic that could harm them, was beyond their calculations. Nero however was a famed tactician, and master of psychological warfare. If it was faith that gave him strength, then he would turn that into despair. Many battles they fought, across vast oceans, smoldering volcanoes and high in the clouds where the Dragons roam. Still, neither could defeat the other, and Nero raged at the audacity of a mere human who refused to kneel to his might. So he instead sought to kill the man's heart and then go for the body. Meanwhile Gaius could tell that Nero was become increasingly desperate in his attempts at killing him, and knew that while Nero's power, his was beginning to wane as the conflict saw no end in sight. The Lance of Destiny's power were as vast as they were mysterious, so as long as he wielded the lance he was invincible. No blow could fell him. But there are other means of breaking a man, and with every death that followed he knew Nero was drawing closer. Resolving to make the ultimate sacrifice, he enacted a blood ritual on himself, knowing that in his arrogance, Nero would consume him as proof of his victory. Well, he was counting on that. When the two warriors met one final time, they clashed in a climactic battle that distorted and violated the land, the two opposing forces were so ferocious. In the end, Gaius died smiling as Nero feasted on him. As predicted Nero's arrogance was his downfall. The blood ritual Gaius performed was one based on foreknowledge and faith. He knew he could never defeat Nero before his home was lost. But if he could cripple him, then perhaps, the war would be brought one step closer to ending. The ritual was one of sacrifice, powered by his faith with the spear as a catalyst. Those who partake of his blood will be cursed forever with immortality, but more than that, his famed draconic power was weakened. The curse saps at his strength, and weakens his hold over his Dragon Slayer Magic. No longer could he transform into the form of a golden majestic Dragon, that, his birthright stolen from him. Now use of his abilities are taxing, requiring excessive amounts of magical power to use. In the war against his traitorous brother's he was less than nothing. Crippled, and weakened he was forced out of the war. This is the Curse of Longinus. It can only be broken by act of self-sacrifice, the very anathema to Nero, and indeed a fitting punishment. Quotes Trivia *Nero is loosely based off of Gilgamesh in both likeness and personality to an extent, though obviously embellished for personal taste. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:LGBT Character Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer